


返程

by Utooni



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utooni/pseuds/Utooni
Summary: 弗雷性格参考了英版茶话会的梗来自@无根水有大量主线和DK剧透





	返程

**Author's Note:**

> 弗雷性格参考了英版  
茶话会的梗来自@无根水  
有大量主线和DK剧透

光来到天极白垩宫广场时，莫古京恰好在气哼哼地教训几只恶作剧的莫古力，见光来了，晃悠悠地飞到光面前，转了个圈以示友好。  
光摇摇头，叫它别把腰闪了。  
塔雷松很久以前就去世了，这是光听莫古京说的。据说去世之前回了伊修加德取材料，接着再也没有回来。光不知道莫古力族的寿命有多长，若是认识了这么多年，也该半只脚进棺材了，但莫古京称自己显然还能再活个两百年，倒是光自己看起来像是马上就要入土为安了。光就笑。  
他们在下面唠嗑时也不见圣龙下来。莫古京说这是常有的事，上一次见圣龙它都不记得是什么时候的事，估计连他们修缮到哪了都不晓得。光说闲着也是闲着，我来帮忙，话到一半趔趄了一下。莫古京发出疑问的声音。光说没啥，蹲下来开始帮忙作业。莫古京盯了半天：“果然是年纪大了，你手艺生疏了库啵。”  
光不置可否。  
凌晨的时候光离开了天极白垩宫，莫古京在石板上睡着了，光没叫它。走到半道，一个声音忽然响起：“你就是贱。”  
那是光自己的声音。  
光好像对此很习惯，“我正好没事做，帮帮忙也没什么。现在不清楚的事太多……也包括你。”  
“我就是你。”  
光想我怎么不知道自己有那么没教养。  
“我听得到。”  
“……”  
光停下脚步，“好吧，没教养的‘我’，我们接下来——或者说，之前，该去哪？”  
是的，光的时间与别人是相反的。因果颠倒的效应在光身上并没怎么体现出来，更多时候他只是凭着对“果”的猜测去做“因”的事儿，很累，也不知道闹没闹笑话。就是闹了，别人也只当他老糊涂。光磕磕绊绊地活了几年，总算稍微开窍，决定跟着自己直觉做事。这直接导致光挨骂更狠，因为光的直觉总是叫他去助人为乐。光庆幸另一个自己只存在于意识，不然他很可能天天被对方摁在地上摩擦。光有时候也想，为什么他们之间差别这么大，大到完全不该是一个人。他不认为自己有对方那样过激的想法，同样，对方也极其反对光来者不拒的心态。如果真如对方所说，对方是自己所有负面情感的化身的话，倒可以解释得通。  
结果光听到自己的负面情感说：“你应该考虑的是在哪睡觉。”

他们曾纠结了很久该如何称呼存在于意识中的“光”，光认为自己叫自己名字太傻气，另一方挖苦他难不成叫灵魂伴侣？长时间的争执后，光开始固定一个称呼，没有其他的能比这更符合那人身份了。  
“随你。”影子不再说话。  
光在他短暂的几年人生里结识了不少人，他们大多表现得很熟络，即使光年迈至此也没有嫌弃他，这是当然的，毕竟他是拯救了艾欧泽亚的英雄。加雷马帝国的危机早已解除，虽然依然有小部分势力贼心不死，但已经无法威胁到团结在一起的四国联盟了。哦，不，也许是六国。多玛和阿拉米格，以及更多被解放的东方国家也是不可忽视的一股力量。遗留的蛮族问题却无法这么快解决，偶尔还会偷偷摸摸召唤个蛮神，光不得不出手解决，尽管他在战斗方面基本是一片白纸。这得亏是有海德林的庇护，不然早死八百回了。  
“你是傻逼，听到了吗？”影子气疯了。  
“除了……”  
“除了你还有很多人可以做这份工作，没有你艾欧泽亚就灭亡了吗？那你是怎么出生在这该死的土地上的？”  
光沉默了一下：“可是他们会死，而且会死很多人。”没有光之庇佑的人类在蛮神面前当然是最脆弱的。  
英雄阁下的归来被当做理所当然的事，因为在“之前”无数场战役里，几乎每次他都能斩杀敌人凯旋。只是这几次确实狼狈了点。光在战斗完后不得不注意处理下伤口，清洗完身上的血腥味再回到同伴的视线，于是在旁人眼里光依然是那么强大。光认为暴露自己的狼狈完全是不必要的事，但影子显然不这么想。影子介意光胜过他自己，也许是宿体情绪作祟，但直觉又告诉光不是一回事儿。他们被迫存在于同一个躯壳内，彼此都不知道原因。非常偶尔的时候，影子会出现代替他接管身体，但光没有关于这段时间的记忆。经常在他回过神时，人已经在远离战斗的安全区里，身上的伤口也被妥善包扎过了。  
光其实不知道自己会不会死，按理说他会活到出生，发出第一声啼哭的一刻，但谁能保证刀子扎进心脏也不会死呢？光也不知道自己能不能改变点什么。几年前他在路上撞见一个遇害的年轻人，数天后又在村庄里看见了他。犹豫过后，他告诫年轻人这个月不要出村，对方莫名其妙，但还是点了头。光忐忑地等了好几天，再没有见到那个孩子，也没有任何奇怪的现象发生。光问影子，自己这样做到底有没有用？影子说，他们都是“这个未来”的产物，只要他们还存在，“这个未来”就不可能被改变，如果改变了，他们只有消失。光说，那我的做法是错误的吗？影子说，你只做你认为正确的事就行了。  
梅尔维布提督退位是光五十岁左右的事。退役之前还在乌尔达哈举行了一次四国联合军演，光也参加了，不过是作为旁观者的身份。伊修加德的骑士长在结束后邀请光去参观乌尔达哈的星芒节活动。光对他的印象停留在第一次见他，那时他依然是伊修加德的上议院议长，据说想让位却屡屡被民众挽留。二人聊到一半被恒辉队队员找到，称娜娜莫陛下有要事相商。结果一脸凝重地到了王宫只发现笑得前仰后合的拉拉菲尔，还有左右面带笑意的鲁加和人族。光和骑士长面面相觑之后，从善如流地加入了三位女性的茶话会。光的身份明显与这桌人格格不入，但他倒是泰然自若——就好像那位即使没有自己，也绝对能自然而然融入她们的骑士长一样。  
这天夜里光梦见了自己，听到语气才意识到那是影子。影子穿了一身红色的节日服装，看起来很有些滑稽。他对光说了些什么就消失了。光清醒后努力回想半天也没记起对方到底说了啥，起身看到床脚下的星芒节礼盒愣了一下。  
“是不是你？”光下意识问。  
“不是，”灵魂深处传来回应，“但半夜有人偷偷溜进了你的房间。”  
那个人是谁倒不是很难猜，光一出门就发现有个病房里的小姑娘在偷眼观察他，见光望过来又慌忙移开视线。  
影子吹了个口哨：“人气挺高，哈？”  
光没理他，拿出礼盒里的日光棱晶打碎了一个，周身立时泛起闪耀的光芒。光走到小姑娘身边蹲下身，棱晶的光芒映入她惊讶的目光。  
“这下就是真正的‘光’之战士了。”光说。  
女孩开心地笑了。

“我没有，我是说……你能不能让我自己来？”  
光走到门口听到了这样的对话，男声从最开始的高声抗议到妥协就几秒钟的事。光直接推开门，希德勒格看了一眼：“哦，来了。”光没理，眼睛瞥向他身上的绷带：“怎么回事？”  
“被邪龙眷属袭击了。”莉艾勒说，“嗯，我没事。”  
光略显担忧：“即使是眷属也太狼狈了，你是不是……”  
“我只是因为一点小事分心了而已。”希德勒格立马道，“你怎么回事？什么时候学的那招？”他望向快和自己差不多高的美丽精灵。  
“之前去格里达尼亚的时候……和幻术皇的妹妹聊了一下。”  
“聊了一下？”  
“……顺便学了点幻术。”  
“……”  
“因为杀伤力过大，我没想到会有用上它的一天，所以就没跟你说。”莉艾勒说，“抱歉……希德？”  
希德勒格从愣神中缓过来，“不，我不是在责怪你……不用道歉，做得很好。你已经是一个出色的幻术师了，弗雷也会很欣慰的。”  
光觉得这个问题不好在这个时候提出，于是他悄悄在意识中问影子：“弗雷是谁？”  
影子沉默了一秒：“你在问自己的记忆记不记得一个你不记得的名字？”  
光觉得自己像个傻逼。  
莉艾勒邀光过来是因为很久没见朋友了，确实，上次见面是四年前了。遭遇龙族袭击是意料之外的事情，但这点伤在她的治愈之力下完全不是问题。可能因为彼此都没有亲人，他们倒是一直住在一起。二人移居过好几次，最后留在了田园郡。这是爱吗？光不知道。至少在他第一次见莉艾勒——也就是莉艾勒最后一次见光时——她还没有找到心仪的对象，或者说，没有去找。  
光在希德勒格家留宿了两个晚上。他们应该有很多话可以聊，又好像没什么可聊。大部分时候光只是听，因为他不知道自己的过去，不知道过去到现在世界发生了怎样的变化。还好，希德勒格也不是特别健谈的类型，对生人连一句废话都没有。没话说的时候两人就一起喝喝酒，过过招——至于结果，希德勒格一定不希望让莉艾勒知道。期间光也打听过弗雷的事，莉艾勒告诉他自己的入门幻术就是弗雷指导的。  
“后来为了保护我死了。”然后是一个不怎么让人愉快的消息。  
光纠结着措辞，却听到希德勒格说：“他是为了保护他的信条而死。”接着顿了一下，看向光，“呃……其实，另一个弗雷的话，你应该比我们更了解。”  
光离开了，带着莉艾勒做的水果派上路。他没有完全理解希德勒格话语的意思，但莉艾勒的描述让他对与弗雷的相遇有了一丝期待。  
一定是个很温柔的人，他认为。

光的前半生过得很快，当他意识到时，自己已经只剩四十年可活了。在那之前他活了三十七年，加起来是七十七岁。他醒过来也即他死去的地方，是一条漂向远东的木舟，不知道要多久才会漂到对岸，让人知晓光死了的事实。光后来想起才意识到自己死得是那么平静，根本不是他以为的，像童话那样悲壮的结局。英雄走得完全跟一个普通人无异，没有暗算，没有血腥，没有意外，甚至都没有人知道他已经死去。  
“不然你以为呢？又傻子一样扛着斧头去战场，然后为了所谓的正义牺牲，像个‘英雄’一样？”影子嘲讽道。  
光看着天空沉默，“只是觉得有点……‘生命原来这么脆弱啊’的感觉。”  
“这很正常。你只是个人而已，不是神。你会死，会痛，会累。你首先是你自己，然后，没有然后，你就是你自己。”  
世界的格局在慢慢发生变化，光感受得到。从一开始的和平安宁，到周边地带的摩擦动荡。加雷马帝国显然是在这之后撤退的，但现在，光知道他马上就要投入到与他们的抗争中去了。光不傻，他绝不会蠢到在战场上对敌人手下留情。但他同时知道，帝国的士兵有相当一部分是从其他国家被强制征召来的人民。他会用刀背砍晕明显未成年，或手在发抖的新兵，剩下的就交给同盟军了。这不是仁慈，这是战术的一部分。有次清扫战场他甚至碰见了之前在摩杜纳无聊时一起打过幻卡的帝国兵。那家伙灰头土脸地倒在路边，光看着好笑，趁没人注意把他藏了起来。他当然可以选择一斧子下去，那样就不会有后面的事了，也有可能在下手的瞬间被某种未知力量阻止，反正他终归没有去尝试。比起杀人，他更愿意多挽救几条生命。而这在影子眼里，无疑都是些无关紧要的事。  
此后的五六年里是光和各国领导人接触最频繁的日子，他此时倒真成了块砖，哪里需要往哪搬。光一出现在战场便立马成了众矢之的，他感慨自己的仇恨从来没有这么稳过，然后迅速躲了起来。这么多攻击即使是他也吃不消。铺天盖地的炮火和影子的怒骂一齐炸响。光窝在掩体后面觉得头晕，一时分不清是被魔导机甲的炮声还是脑中的吼声震的，不管哪样，这滋味都不太好受就是了。  
帝国的战争稍稍平息后，光去了很多地方，也是想借机放松一下，影子对此双手双脚赞成。他去天极白垩宫探望了圣龙，去太阳神草原围观了给玛格奈相亲的全过程，去丧灵钟和于里昂热一起为穆恩布瑞达进行了祷告，甚至还去了传闻中的萨雷安——一座远比他的想象美丽得多的城邦。

再次见到希德勒格和莉艾勒时，他们的情况有些不妙，而罪魁祸首似乎正是对面的蓝发孩子。  
不过这并不是重点。  
“你在发什么呆？”影子面无表情地问。  
光回过神来，“我没想到第一次见面是这样。还有，我不记得我有过那身盔甲……”  
“很正常，这并不是你我的身体，我只是暂时附身在这个躯壳上而已。何况这只是个‘幻影’。”影子顿了顿，“以及……把你那无用的戒心收起来，就算我是因为敌人的能力实体化的，我也不可能是你的敌人，因为我就是你，你就是我。”  
“为什么，为什么要拒绝我？我明明会创造出一个温柔的世界！记忆会变模糊，回忆无法触摸……永远在一起才是最好的，我会让所有人都幸福，我会保护你们！”  
对面的孩子声嘶力竭地叫喊，光看着他，虽然是第一次见面，虽然他好像伤害了自己的朋友，但光对他说不上来讨厌。不过无妨，对光来说这显然不是他们的最后一次相见，这一战过后他有更多的时间来慢慢了解对方。  
但是现在必须要打倒他，并且他也这么做了。  
孩子的名字叫密斯托。光跟着他跑了很多地方，弄明白了他想实现人们心愿的愿望。只是幻影终究是虚幻的，它只能暂时填补人们内心的空缺，无法让他们思念之人重新回到他们身边，要是能让他们稍微释怀也是好事，可如果连这都做不到的话……  
“那就永远在一起吧。”这就是密斯托的答案。  
“其实我能理解。”影子说，这当口光正和密斯托站在云海之上。“想要驱散他人的悲伤，想要保护他人，想要让他人幸福，想要拯救他人的心情……”  
“……”光转向密斯托，“你想拯救的人是？”  
“很好奇曾经和我在一起的人们吗？对不起……这是秘密。”密斯托摇头，“如果告诉你真相，你可能会讨厌我……我喜欢你，不想被你讨厌。”  
“你也有想要拯救的人吗？”光在意识中询问。  
“我？”影子沉默了一阵，“我没有密斯托那么伟大，我想拯救的只有一个人而已。”   
末了补充道，“别在你的记忆中找了，他不在。”  
“……”  
在福尔唐伯爵府前与密斯托告别后，破碎的灵魂水晶再次凝结在了一起，表面光滑得像是从来没有碎裂过。光望向伯爵府，前不久他在这里见过府邸的主人，再更久以前，他还参加过对方的葬礼。老伯爵在门口对他说了些话，他不太能理解，但没有关系，这不会是他们的最后一次见面，他有足够的时间去邂逅对方口中的儿子。  
那之后光在东方逗留了很久，跟着拂晓从阿拉米格解放到多玛。算上异国诗人的夸张编剧，光前后被帝国的皇子锤趴过五次。逼急的时候影子在光意识中狂吼让他出来。前几次光没答应，第四次妥协了，但结果并没有什么不同。光见影子不说话以为是受了挫折，想安慰他却反被骂了。“我这样做是为了帮你取得胜利，是吗？战胜了这个敌人然后被指使去做更危险的任务？不！我他妈的是希望你以后再也接不到这些该死的委托！”  
光这么多年来早就习惯了影子连珠炮般的问候，他只是很平静地说：“不管怎样，谢谢你在我无意识期间替我承受痛苦。”  
“……”  
“但现在我必须去神拳痕找他。”  
影子爆了句粗。

重新回到伊修加德时，这里已经跟光认知里的大不一样了。大门紧闭，尼德霍格未死，艾欧泽亚同盟军现在并不包括伊修加德在内。莉艾勒对光的话越来越少。而当希德勒格对光自报家门时，光意识到这是属于自己的独有的告别了。  
影子从光的意识中脱离了出来，以宿体形式寄宿在了弗雷身体上。他站在云雾街的楼梯上告诉光，只要需要就可以来这里找他。于是光就来了。  
“……看来你今天不是来学习的。”影子一语中的。  
光闷闷地低着头。  
“我们无法改变已经发生的事，或将要发生的事。”光说，叹了口气。“虽然我早就知道这个道理了，但这种无力的感觉实在是很讨厌。”  
“这很好，说明你还在一个普通人的范围内。”  
“可我希望自己能做到更多！一次次看着别人死去，一次次看着别人离开……我明明知道他们以后会怎样的方式死去，却什么都无法阻止——”  
“别人别人，你总是想着别人，你什么时候想过你自己？”影子隐隐带了怒气，“你不是想学大剑吗？你还记得暗黑骑士的信条吗？‘为了保护某人可以与世界为敌’，你呢？你倒好，为了保护世界把我狠揍一顿。”  
“可我也想保护你。”光说。影子愣了一下。  
“以前我不太明白密斯托话里的意思，那是因为我经历得不够多，我的前几十年和现在比简直是理想乡。但现在我懂了。密斯托在灵魂水晶里一遍遍看着暗黑骑士们经历离别，听着他们叹息的心灵，所以他想获得更强的力量去保护他们……密斯托的心情，我现在完全体会到了。”  
影子没说话，光也没抬头去看对方的表情——想看也看不到，直到漆黑的铠甲在他面前蹲了下来。  
“伸出手。”影子说。  
光想也没想就握住了对方，随后感到心里一松。  
“怎么样？”  
“……好了一点。”  
“饿了吗？”  
“有点。”  
“还想在这长蘑菇吗？”  
“不想了。”  
影子把光从地上拉起来，光犹豫了一下。  
“没必要道歉。”影子截断了他未出口的话，“你就是我，我就是你。你可以尽情依赖我，在我面前宣泄你的不满，不需要有任何心理负担。”  
光笑了，“就算你这么说，我也不可能跟你一起走。”  
“这点我在一周前已经深深地领会到了。”影子冷冷道。  
事实证明这果然是个动荡的时代。伊修加德和尼德霍格之间的恩怨了了后，上层的政变又开始了。虽然在光看来，伊修加德贫富差距过大导致的问题绝不是后来改成上下议会就能轻松解决的，但总比现在人们根本看不见希望要好。  
把从神殿骑士手中救下的女孩送到安全地方后，光又被阿尔菲诺委托来云雾街找塔塔露。一直沉默跟在身边的影子突然说，“这个身体撑不住了。我该回去了。”  
光一愣，“回哪？云雾街？”  
影子指了指光。  
“哦，欢迎回来。”光说。  
影子看那人表情就知道那家伙还在状况外，摇头道：“从此以后，你就不是暗黑骑士了。”  
光反应过来，“……我还能听见你的声音吗？”  
“可能吧，不知道。”影子靠在墙上，闭上了眼睛。  
“你只须知道不论你变成什么样，我都始终和你在一起。”

光老了。  
他已经活了七十年，够老了。只是其他人都把他当神童，这是当然的，没有哪个正常的七岁小孩能把各种手工艺品做得如此之妙。光时常被人请求做些小玩意儿，每每这时他就会想，影子怕是又要发飙了，但预料中的咆哮并没有响起来。那之后光再也没听见影子的声音，他试图在意识中呼唤对方，也没有传来任何回应。最开始他感到寂寞、失落，好像失去了一个重要的朋友。一直以来习惯了身边有这么一个人，对方消失后光又渐渐习惯了孤独。尤其是当熟悉的人，一个一个对他说“初次见面”后，留给光的就只有过去几十年的回忆。有好的，也有坏的。影子最早的时候对光说过为光而死的人这不是第一个，也肯定不会是最后一个。光在逃离乌尔达哈时猛的想起这句话，满脑子只有他他妈的谢谢影子这张乌鸦嘴。只有这时候光才会庆幸自己的能力，让他知道如何在以后的日子里对这些人进行补偿。  
光出生在拉诺西亚的赤血雄鸡农场，所以他现在也住在这。随着身体越来越矮小，手指越来越粗短，光再也做不了精细的手工了。他就干脆扔下工具，成天跑到山丘的房顶上看日出日落、星天闪烁。这里的日出让他想起天极白垩宫的日出，这里的星象让他想起隼巢的极光——他有幸见过一次。但那些地方都太远了，他在余生可能再没法亲眼去看一次。这也无妨，拉诺西亚的景色虽然远远不如外面漂亮，那也是他没见过的。没见过的，就是新鲜的。光最近常常想到死，没有什么比一天天数着死期临近更可怕了。太阳落下，夜幕降临时，光会暂时忘记死亡。夜的颜色与某种他曾经很熟悉的力量非常相似——虽然早已无法使用。从不知何时起光知晓了，授予自己力量的导师一直在心底深处。这让他感到安心。  
他不是孤独的，从来不是。

死神是伴随着夜色来的。光模糊而狭隘的视野里看见一抹飘渺的紫黑烟雾，他努力伸出手触碰黑暗，黑暗也回应了他的请求。  
光诞生了。

Fin.


End file.
